


【乌沃】好好训练

by greentuan



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:03:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23355091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greentuan/pseuds/greentuan
Summary: 教练乌*小沃一小段车
Relationships: Alexei Urmanov/Sergei Voronov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	【乌沃】好好训练

“沃洛诺夫，你到我办公室来一下。”  
他在用姓称呼自己。谢尔盖能听出他话里的不悦。也难怪，在自己的学生连着三场训练迟到一小时之后还能保持基本冷静的教练恐怕也只有这一个。谢尔盖丢下手里的擦刀布，在训练服上抹了抹手。  
前冬奥冠军的眼睛很黑，在俄罗斯人当中很少能见到这样的眼睛。当这双眼睛凝视着谢尔盖时他竟然有些局促不安起来。他想起自己的第一个教练，拉斐尔是严厉的，但并不像乌曼诺夫这样以沉默为武器，他从不吝啬斥责不听话的学生。最终谢尔盖输掉了这场僵持。“阿列克谢……”他开口，却没来得及想好怎么辩解。  
“你错过三次合乐了。”乌曼诺夫玩弄着办公桌上的奖牌，那是谢尔盖两月前比赛时忍着膝伤拿下的。他在回程的公交车上疼的流下了眼泪，乌曼诺夫坐在他身前防止别人看到他狼狈的样子。  
“我知道……”谢尔盖说，“我只是不想……觉得没必要。”  
“没必要合乐吗？”乌曼诺夫轻轻的笑了，谢尔盖觉得那不是个讽刺的笑容。谢尔盖在生气，不知道自己为什么在生气，这股怒气伴随了他两个月。乌曼诺夫并非对此一无所知。  
“过来。”乌曼诺夫拍拍腿说。  
谢尔盖挪动脚步过去，站在乌曼诺夫身前。他一时不知道对方想让他做什么。直到乌曼诺夫拉着他在腿上坐下。谢尔盖一阵恍惚。  
乌曼诺夫卷起他的裤脚。温热的掌心盖在他冰凉的膝盖上。  
“还疼吗？”他问。  
谢尔盖感到铺天盖地的愤怒和悲伤。“每天都。”他意识到自己又快要哭了，“每天都在疼，我不知道该怎么办……”在乌曼诺夫捧住他的脸时他意识到自己哭的像个孩子，这也太丢人了，他又无法让眼泪往回流。乌曼诺夫轻轻抚弄他的后颈。  
“你知道我们怎么对那些不听话的学生。”  
无非是加体能训练。谢尔盖不想动。他甚至不想承受每一次跳跃给膝盖带来的冲击，更别说那些讨厌的负重跑和蹲跳。乌曼诺夫叹了口气。  
“但你……”他最后还是轻轻拍了拍对方的脊背，“好了，谢廖沙。”  
谢尔盖不太能意识到之后发生了什么。他紧紧攥着乌曼诺夫的手，乌曼诺夫让他站起来，上身趴在办公桌上。谢尔盖抬头试图看清门有没有锁紧。在他理清视线前乌曼诺夫的第一根手指就伸了进来。他发出一声沉闷的呜咽。  
“要去床上……”谢尔盖忍不住扭腰表示抗议。  
“就在这里。”乌曼诺夫狠狠掐了一把他的臀肉，“你不听话。”  
但他还是给予谢尔盖时间缓冲，然后才加到三根手指。谢尔盖适应的一直很快。他接纳下乌曼诺夫时仰起好看的脖颈，乌曼诺夫就势亲吻他的金发。他感到教练的手指在他大腿内侧打着圈，这让他抖的更厉害了。  
这次乌曼诺夫没有照顾他的前面，仅仅在他的身体里释放出来。谢尔盖发出一声不满的呻吟。  
“这是为了你三次迟到的事。”乌曼诺夫把他翻过来，黑色的训练裤上沾满了不明液体，“换条裤子，下午好好训练。”  
谢尔盖嘟囔了一两声，大概是这样哪里还训练得动之类，靠在乌曼诺夫身上喘息了好一会。  
“或许晚上回去我就给你想要的。”谢尔盖听到这句话时眼前一亮。他凑过去向教练和男朋友索要一个亲吻。乌曼诺夫给了他。  
“好好训练。”他说。


End file.
